


Wake Me When the Nightmare Ends

by parttimefemmefatale (writingramblr)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Death, Eight is Victor, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Nine is Caliban/the Creature, Past Relationship(s), Rebirth, Rose Tyler IS Brona Croft, Season 1 Compliant, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/parttimefemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the hands of Doctor Frankenstein, Rose Tyler died. </p><p>Also at his hand, she will come back to life. </p><p>Once she does, will all of the Creature's demands have been met?</p><p>The Doctor hopes so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ignore the horrible cover...but it gets the point across. And Chris' smile is a bit misleading. This is not a happy fic.

In the silent room, the sound of the pure white sheet being thrown back to reveal the corpse was as loud as a rumble of thunder.

Atop the cold marble slab lay the deceased body of a Rose Tyler. Doctor Victor Frankenstein’s notes held her small background information, but there was little care for such trivia, for now she was dead, and soon to be reborn, she would become a completely changed woman.

The Creature, or as he wished to be called, Caliban, stared at her in wide eyed awe. The Doctor had never seen his first born so speechless, and taken off guard.

“She’s beautiful.”

A hushed whisper finally left Caliban’s lips and he walked slowly around the slab, a hesitant hand reaching out to touch the dead form of the woman.

The Doctor merely shrugged, and tried to hide his disgust at the sight of Caliban caressing a corpse.

“If you think that now, just wait until she awakens. She will see you, and never love another as she will love you.”

Caliban licked his lips, and stared at the Doctor, icy blue piercing a warmer hazy shade of cerulean,

“You’re certain this will work? She will want me? Despite my appearance?”

The Doctor smiled, knowing that his shaky hands and erratic nerves would betray him if he was not careful. He did not want to risk the Creature’s wrath again. He was not sure his frail body could take any possible assault. It had been bad enough seeing his newest creation torn apart, failing now, with this crucial project would lead to the end of it all.

“Yes.”

***

Although the Doctor thought his creation a monster, and his actions did not dispute such claims, Caliban, the first man to be made not by conception and birth, but born of lightening and something otherworldly, was not truly a horror to behold.

Though his hair was long and straggly, hiding most of his scars, it also hid his eyes, wide blue orbs that had the potential to look with kindness. A large nose drew stares even if his scars didn’t, and beneath the curtains of dark grey brown locks, were two misshapen ears. He thought they’d come from two different corpses, but there was every possibility they had not. He looked in a mirror only to look away, so he had his doubts that his maker could find a woman that could see past that, to his very heart and soul.

The beauty that lay before him on the slab looked to be barely into womanhood, but it did not diminish her loveliness. Her skin had felt like ice beneath his fingers, and he’d felt like a mere mortal in the presence of a goddess.

“Who was she?”

He asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Anger had shielded him from caring about his maker, about returning and being rejected, about what facing the rest of eternity alone could be like…but now, he didn’t have to.

Victor shrugged at him, and fumbled with the clipboard that held all the facts and statistics on the corpse before them.

“She was a prostitute, an orphan, and dying of consumption. She would never have made it to her twenty-five birthday. If the disease had not killed her, surely something else might have.”

Caliban growled, and moved towards Victor suddenly, causing the shorter man to stumble backwards,

“Don’t speak of my future wife in such a manner. She will be anything but weak when she returns to life. She will be perfect. Yes?”

The errant Doctor nodded, and clutched the clipboard so tightly that his knuckles were in danger of matching the paleness of the paper, and Caliban retreated once more, his eyes returning to roam his bride’s form.

He hoped she would not need to be cut open, or dissected as he had been, formed from half a dozen different corpses. She was truly perfect the way she was, and all that would be needed would be the force to reanimate her.

Once again, Rose Tyler would walk in the sunshine.


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Frankenstein worked hurriedly, and within two fortnights, he was prepared to complete the operation needed to restore life to the dead, for the third and he hoped, final time.

He would leave London, as soon as Caliban was happy and distracted with his bride. He would be safe, and he would vanish somewhere he would never be found again.

Perhaps he could attempt to do some good, study actual medicine, and save the lives of the still living.

When he had a quiet moment, he could not help himself from reading a bit of the notes he’d taken from the girl’s biography. She’d not had an obituary, but she’d had a small funeral service, held by the man who’d loved her until her death, a one Ethan Chandler.

The Doctor held back a shudder as he recalled the precise events that lead to it. It had not been an accident, or from the disease. He could still feel the pillow beneath his hands, as he pressed it over her face, forcing the breath from her lungs.

He could pretend he didn’t feel the guilt, as she would not be dead for much longer, but he also prayed without ceasing that she would remember nothing before that day, or of the past few months. He wanted her to have a clean slate, and for there to be a chance at real happiness with his Creature.

She was lovely, despite the pallor to her skin, and the coldness of her form. He’d felt wrong at having exposed her so completely to his Creature, and as soon as he’d been left alone with her, he’d returned the sheet to her form. Now all he could observe was the soft curve of her neck, the dip of her collarbone, and the beginning of the swell of her breasts. All else was hidden from view, and even her arms lay beneath white cotton.

Her golden hair fanned out from her head in waves, like the outstretched tendrils of sunshine from the star itself. He could imagine the bloom of color that would flush to her cheeks, and the way her lips would part as she took her first breath of her second life. Her eyes would open slowly, and warm hazel orbs would scan the surroundings, spot him, and then see the Creature.

Would they widen in horror? Or would they blink in astonishment? With love? Adoration?

He did not know, and this frightened him. If things did not go according to plan, he could lose everything.

He tried to pretend she could awaken with only him beside her. How would she possibly react to that? The thought of having her focus on him made his hands shake again, and his own breathing felt erratic. He was not worthy. He only made things as they should be, he could never be content with the unconditional love of someone. He didn’t want that weakness in his life. He needed control in all things. That’s why he did this. That’s what he told himself.

***

Everything felt so cold at first, and the ground beneath her was hard, unforgiving. It was not dirt, or the smooth bottom of a coffin, like she’d thought.

The sweetness of the air being sucked into her lungs was almost overwhelming, and she gasped aloud. Her eyes snapped open and then closed again almost immediately. Too bright, it was all too much, like staring into the sun for a moment too long.

She focused on her breathing, and her hands scrabbled for purchase beneath her. Her palms pressed to the cold hard surface and she pushed herself up into a sitting position, eyes still squeezed tightly closed.

Murmurings of voices filled her ears and a cloud of confusion fogged her memory. What had happened? One moment Jack had said he would be right back, the next white softness had filled her vision. Her lungs had burned from lack of oxygen, and then everything had gone dark.

She’d _died_.

At the hands of a Doctor none the less.

Her eyes opened again, and they focused on the closest object to her, someone dressed in white, with long brown curls, and big blue eyes, staring at her with no small amount of fear inside.

“Where am I?” even her voice felt strange, her throat dry, for she’d not spoken in…how long?

The figure moved closer, and a warm hand was placed on her arm,

“Please, lay back down. I promise to answer any and all questions you may have. But if you try to walk too soon, you may hurt yourself.”

“What are you talking about? I thought she’d be ready.”

A deep voice that sounded as gravely as hers had felt filled the room, and she squinted, making out a second figure, shrouded in darkness just beyond where she lay still.

“Wait please. Let her get her bearings. Maybe you should go pour her some tea. I’ve no doubt she’s thirsty.”

An impatient growl echoed in her ears, and the second figure left the room, albeit reluctantly by the stomp of his footsteps.

The man in white, who she thought she recognized, if only bits and pieces of, turned back to her, and there was still fear in his gaze,

“Do you know who you are?”

She could feel the word on the tip of her tongue, and the syllables drifted around her mouth, before she could form the words with her lips,

“Rose. My name is Rose.”

Finally a smile spread over the man’s face, and some of the fear in his eyes changed to what could have been pride,

“Yes. Rose, I’m so delighted to make your acquaintance. My name is Victor. But you may call me Doctor.”

Rose frowned, and the movement was familiar,

“Doctor what? I knew a Doctor…he killed me. I think. But now I’m very much alive. What’s happened?”

The man, no, the Doctor sighed, and wrung his hands together, moving just a step away from her side,

“I am so sorry. I’m the very same Doctor. I brought you here. You’re to be a, ah, friend to my-“

He glanced towards the door, where the other man had left, and Rose followed his gaze, before returning it to his face,

“Guest.” He finished.

“You brought me here, to keep your guest company?”

The Doctor swallowed, and nodded.

Rose shrugged, and felt a smile beginning to form on her lips,

“Clearly I’m not dead. I’d love some tea, and I suppose I could always use another friend. May I walk now Doctor?”

The Doctor looked somewhat relieved, and nodded again, holding out his arm for her to take. She pushed the rest of the sheet back, off of her legs, and was surprised to see herself dressed in what appeared to be fine clothing.

“I’ve been sleeping, looking like this?”

The Doctor glanced at her, seeming to drink her in, and smiled, somewhat apologetically,

“I wanted you to look perfect. Well, _he_ did. All I had was the one dress.”

Rose plucked at the red silk and lace confection of a dress with her free hand, and then shrugged,

“I suppose it could be worse. I could be naked.”

A noncommittal nod was all she received in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ironic note, after i wrote this chapter, that very night i dreamt of myself wearing a red lace dress, with a very poofy skirt, something like an Oscar event level fancy look, and it was completely the opposite of what i imagined Rose wearing. But it was fun. then i woke up. so yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

Caliban could scarcely believe it, he could hardly stand still. All he wanted was to return to the room where Victor and Rose were, and sweep her into his arms, leave the foolish Doctor behind, and take her somewhere with a large window, and a larger bed.

His hands trembled at the mere thought of being able to hold and touch a woman again. The way she’d looked at them both was etched into his brain, and would be forever.

Just as Victor had predicted, she’d awoken slowly, as if from a deep sleep, and she’d breathed in life like a flower soaked up the sun’s rays.

Fitting for a beautiful girl named Rose.

Her skin had turned from a sickly grey to a glowing pink, and her cheeks had flushed with color as her lungs expanded and filled with air.

Her pink lips had parted, and her eyes had opened in a flash. They were bright and clear, and so very alert. He’d instinctively stepped back, so he could remain hidden in shadow, lest she see his monstrous form and become frightened.

Despite all that Victor had done, he still doubted that science could possibly create love for one such as him.

She’d looked around slowly, and then focused on Victor. Caliban had fisted his palms at his sides, fighting the urge to react with anger and jealous rage, when the fact was, it was logical that she would speak to Victor first.

He was her physician, and her healer, her maker and savior. He agreed to leave and prepare tea, as it would calm him, and help her as well.

But every moment he waited in Victor’s meager kitchen was agony. When his enhanced hearing finally picked up the sound of two pairs of footsteps, one hesitant and the other sure, he drained the cup he’d been holding, and poured another.

The other two cups were still sitting on the dining table, and steamed silently, untouched and void of milk or sugar. He wanted to know how she liked her tea, and he would do his utmost to make himself appear as normal as possible.

“Now here we are, ah, Caliban, I see you’ve gotten the tea ready. Thank you.”

Caliban relished the way Victor said his taken name, despite the fact he knew it was only being used to keep up the illusion for Rose.

The girl in question looked a bit wary of him, but there was no fear in her eyes. They lit up the instant she saw the tea, freshly brewed, and awaiting her attention.

“Oooh lovely. Thank you Caliban.”

His hand shook as he passed her the cup and saucer, hearing his name fall from an entirely different set of lips.

“You’re quite welcome Miss Rose.”

She took a few sips, and then blushed.

“No need for that. Just Rose will be fine.”

Victor slid past her and took up his tea, moving aside so Caliban and Rose would be able to talk, without having to look around him.

Caliban tried to ignore him as he struck up a casual conversation with Rose, but every time Victor’s cup rattled into its saucer; his teeth were set on edge.

Rose may not have noticed, or even cared, but it bothered him immensely. He wanted time alone with her. He _needed_ her to himself.

He didn’t care what Victor said, or wanted. Rose was here, now, alive and well, and it was time to show her what she was meant to be.

“Rose, might I escort you to the roof, the stars will surely be bright tonight.”

Rose glanced over at Victor, before returning her eyes to his face,

“Is it cold out? Do I need a wrap or coat? I do not believe I have one with me.”

Caliban shook his head,

“Nonsense. You shall have mine.”

He stood, and with a great flourish, shed his leather coat, and placed it around her shoulders, managing to brush the exposed skin of her collarbone in the process. She shivered, and he hoped it was not out of disgust.

He had no doubt that in time, she would have the same sorts of advantages as he, lower body temperature, better hearing and sight, and she would have no worry for anything. But for now, she was still in the fragile first hours of her birth, and she needed to be cared for.

She set down her cup, and held out her hand, which he gladly took. He knew his palm was colder than hers, but the warmth that seeped into his skin felt more like a candle flame he’d grazed. Not painful, but exhilarating.

He guided her to the staircase, and together they left Victor behind.

***

He wasn’t jealous. He’d made her for _him_. He should be proud. Two perfect beings, made without God’s help. No divine intervention here.

But something about her was so fascinating. It wasn’t just her beauty, or her kind acceptance of things. The way she’d forgotten and forgiven him all at once. Rose Tyler was not an ordinary girl. He had a strange feeling; deep down, that she was to be extremely important. Not simply because she’d been defeated and nearly killed by a disease which could now never touch her again, but because she had the chance to do something, anything, she desired.

Secretly, he hoped she might choose to run away with him. Once his Creature revealed his intentions to her, perhaps she’d recoil and refuse him.

It was horribly selfish of him, and cruel. But his Creature had stolen a precious life from him, and the Doctor still wanted revenge for Proteus.

If Rose couldn’t show the Creature the innocence in life, and the beauty of love, then the Doctor might have to resort to force.

He feared his creation. Oh yes.

But he was not alone, and he was not powerless.

He knew a werewolf, a witch, an immortal, and associates of vampires. Not that he would ever willingly go to any of them for assistance, especially the Immortal. Mister Gray gave him a horrible sense of unease, and the fact he had probably known Rose before her demise did not sit well with him.

Victor Frankenstein was far from being the most unique man in London, but he was still in a category all his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> semi violent abusive/threatening behavior in this chap

Caliban stood quietly beside while Rose stared up at the night sky, and he relished the chance to observe her freely, without anyone else to interfere.

She was almost glowing in the moonlight, so pale was her skin, but it was no longer pale from death, and it looked as if it would burn him again if he so much as grazed her hand.

“What do you think?”

His voice was a hushed whisper, as he did not wish to break the quiet moment of their retreat. She looked to him with wide eyes, and a sad smile on her face,

“It’s beautiful. The stars, the city, and everything in it. I can’t wait to go and explore it anew. I never really had the chance when I was living every day like my last, and spending every minute trying to earn money to delay the inevitable.”

He felt a chill go through him that had nothing to do with the night air. If she went exploring, and ran into anyone who had known her before, what would they think? What would they say?

But when she turned to him and looked as she did, desperate for hope, and seeking answers from him to some unknown question, he couldn’t deny her.

“I think it is nothing compared to you. When the sun rises in the east, it will be as dull as glass that is coated in dust next to your splendor. Forgive me Rose, but I find I am falling for you.”

Rose shrank away from the edge of the roof, the lights of the city, and the starlight above them,

“How can you say that? You don’t even know me.”

Caliban realized his mistake far too late,

“But Rose, you were made for me. We were made for each other. Time has been rewritten to allow us to fall in love.”

Rose was retreating from his side, and her hands were falling to pick up the skirt of her dress, she was preparing to run.

“What are you talking about? I thought we were just looking at the stars?”

“Yes of course. I just couldn’t keep silent. Your beauty is such that I have never known. I’m afraid when a man looks as I do, he has little to no chance of finding a… companion.”

Rose’s expression softened, from the surprise and small amount of fear that had been evident, to something horrifically resembling pity. That was the last thing Caliban wanted from her.

He hated when people looked at him with pity.

“Oh Caliban. I did not mean to hurt you. I do not think you look any less handsome than any man I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I mean…” she blushed, and he understood that she had meant the non-carnal definition.

“It’s perfectly fine. I apologize for…asserting myself on you. I wish to know you, to make you happy, to court you…to…”

Rose finally smiled at him, and there was not a hint of sadness in her wide hazel orbs. She stepped closer to him again, and he breathed out a breath he had not realized he had been holding as she reached for his hand, her fingers now icy from the cold breeze, but her touch still warming to him.

“I would like to learn to know you better as well. But please, let us take this entire thing slowly. I am still becoming accustomed to being alive again.” She laughed quietly, and he nodded. Perhaps he had been a bit hasty, letting his jealousy of his creator rule his head.

“Please, allow me to show you to your rooms.”

Rose took his offered arm, and then resumed holding his hand,

“Thank you.”

***

Doctor Frankenstein scribbled hasty notes on the process that he had repeated successfully, and there was little to no variation in this third experiment. He had broken nearly half a dozen pencils in the attempt to fill out his note pages, and he cursed every single one, before rising to sharpen yet another fresh one.

When he heard returning footsteps indicating the descent of his Creature and Rose from the roof, he grimaced at the half filled page.

They were still speaking, and the Creature was clearly walking her to her new room, which he’d wanted to do himself…but he said nothing, until Rose had vanished behind closed doors.

“Did you have a good conversation?”

He asked the once again leather coat clad giant,

“Yes we did. We had a vigorous discussion. We never spoke of you. Can you imagine?”

A wry smile slipped across the heavily scarred face, forming more a grimace than an expression of happiness. But for the Creature, the Doctor knew he loved any chance to insult him.

“Wonderful. I’m so glad you are getting along well. Things seem to be going as planned.”

He looked back down to his note book, and picked up the new pencil, ready to continue his work, when he found a hand being shoved against his neck, and his breathing was rapidly cut off.

“I’m sorry? What was that?”

The Creature growled in his face, as he lifted his maker off of his feet, and pushed him against the wall, eyes dark as midnight boring into the doctor’s lighter ones.

The Doctor fought against the urge to close his eyes, and let go of it all. He kicked at the air and his hands scrabbled for a hold on the Creature’s immovable grip.

“Ple-e-ease…”

His Creature smiled at him, and laughed,

“No… please. Say my name. Then beg for your life. Because you failed. My bride, my _wife,_ does not love me unconditionally. She wishes me to court her. _To wait!”_

He hissed in anger the last words, and the Doctor flinched away from the sound,

“Ple-e-ease Caliban.”

The Creature, Caliban, smiled again, but it still did not reach his eyes.

“Very well. So you _do_ know my name. If you do not begin to use it, I will not be so lenient again.”

The hand vanished from his throat, and the Doctor drew a shaky breath as he came crashing down to the floor. The throbbing pain in his ankle was likely from landing on it, but he could not care for that pain, as long as oxygen was coursing through his lungs again.

“Forgive me Caliban.”

Caliban nodded,

“Of course I do. I am not unreasonable. But if you ever lie to me again, I think you can imagine what I will do. No, it will not be your neck I put my hands around. It will be someone far more precious.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened,

“You cannot mean…”

Caliban grimaced,

“Yes. If it means killing my bride, I will do it. I’ve seen how you look at her. Do not be so foolish to think I have not been observant.”

The Doctor drew another shaky breath, and sat gingerly back at his desk. He dared not pick up the pencil, for fear of Caliban thinking he might try to threaten him with it. He would need held beyond what a simple graphite stick could provide.

He would need to ask a favor of the devil himself.

“Of course. Caliban, would you be interested in taking Rose out tomorrow? You could take her to a show at the theater where you once worked, I bet she would enjoy that.”

Caliban scoffed,

“Only if you can obtain a box that is private. I do not wish to be stared at and gossiped about while I try to enjoy myself.”

The Doctor nodded,

“Of course. I can simply ask Lady Ives if you may borrow her box.”

Caliban snorted,

“Suddenly you have that kind of pull with the aristocrats?”

The Doctor felt a frisson of annoyance shoot down his spine, but he held himself in check, only just. The beginnings of bruises on his neck that would require a larger cravat to hide were enough of a reminder.

“Yes. Sir Malcolm Murray, her guardian and friend trusts me. He knows me. I shall pay her a visit tomorrow morning, offer my condolences for her sister, and then ask her favor. She owes me greatly, for I was able to assist both her and Sir Malcolm with a project few could help with.”

“Very well. You go in the morning and do what you must. I shall tell Rose of the evening plans, and ask her to accompany me.”

The Doctor only relaxed when Caliban had left the room, and he once again picked up his pencil, desperate to finish his notes.


	5. Chapter 5

With a hasty knocking on the enormous front door to the Gray estate, the Doctor stood with his heart in his hand.

Not quite literally.

The door cracked open, and Dorian himself greeted the Doctor.

“What a delightful surprise. I do not recall mentioning my need for a doctor, but I do find I have a need for a companion to dine with me for lunch. Won’t you please come inside?”

The Doctor blinked at the handsome man,

“You know who I am? I do not believe we ever met.”

Dorian stepped aside, so that he could pass, and after doing so, closed the door behind them both.

“I know Lady Ives, and she spoke of you once, since that day I have hoped to meet you.”

The Doctor walked along with Dorian until they arrived in his enormous dining room, where a veritable feast was laid out.

“You are certain you are not expecting other company?”

Dorian chuckled, and shook his head,

“No. I never expect company. It simply appears. Please, sit. Tell me what you have come for.”

The Doctor took a hasty sip of wine that was poured for him by his host, before replying,

“How did you know I needed something?”

Dorian smiled, and the Doctor felt rather as if he was seeing something unusual form that expression, like how one would feel upon seeing a dog walking on its hind legs.

“Everyone always wants something Doctor. They don’t need it. All one needs is the essentials to life. A man like you should know that.”

The Doctor wasn’t sure what to make of that, for how much could this man know of what he’d done? He was suddenly afraid of him, even though he’d made no outward threat. But still, he knew he had to persevere. If not for his sake, but for Rose’s.

“I need your help. I’ve done something…monstrous.”

Dorian’s face grew curious,

“Is that so? I highly doubt that. Unless you’ve accidentally killed Lady Ives, I doubt very much you’ve done anything.”

The Doctor was puzzled by such a statement, until he realized that Dorian must care for the Lady. But she’d obviously rejected him, going by what he knew of the woman’s relationship, or whatever one could call it, with Ethan Chandler. The fact that the woman dared to try and pursue a man who’d just lost his love to an early grave sickened him.

Rose deserved far better.

“I killed someone else.”

Dorian’s green eyes glittered in the harsh sunlight filtering through the curtains of the dining room, and as he leaned forward, his lips parted again in a facsimile of a smile,

“Indeed? Who?”

The Doctor swallowed,

“Rose Tyler.”

Dorian’s face became as calm and still as an ocean after a storm, and this frightened the Doctor more than any threats or actions could.

“What do you need of me?”

“I’ve brought her back to life. Don’t ask me how, but now she’s in need of protection. She’s gotten the attention of a dangerous man, and I have no hope of stopping him from hurting her to get to me.”

Dorian laughed, and it was a dry hollow sound,

“Oh dear Doctor. Don’t tell me you’ve fallen for a dead woman? It sounds like you’ve gone mad as well. No one can be brought back to life.”

The way he glanced to the left before meeting the Doctor’s gaze indicated he was lying, and he knew it.

There was no time for games.

“I am begging you. Please help her.”

Dorian suddenly stood up, pushing his chair back with an ear splitting shriek, as wood clashed with wood,

“Don’t you dare mock me. I knew her. I _fucked_ her. She was dying, without hope of being saved. Believe me, I would have tried. But unfortunately for her, she met someone else, and drew them into her orbit, and I was no longer a choice.”

The Doctor held out his hands, desperate to prove the truth of what he said.

“I would never insult your intelligence Mister Gray. Rose Tyler is alive, very much so. I would ask that you come to the theater tonight, and you will see her in the flesh. However, she will not be alone. She will be with the man I spoke of.”

Dorian was still standing, and he did not relinquish his grip on a silver knife that had sat closest to him, but he sighed,

“If you are lying to me, know that my revenge will be swift. I do not wish to be made a fool of.”

The Doctor nodded, and he lowered his hands.

“If you cared for her at all, please do this for her. Forget that I asked you, but trust me when I say, she will not be safe until her aggressor is dead.”

Dorian finally smiled again,

“Well then, I suppose I could visit the theater. I have no other plans for tonight. Thank you for joining me for breakfast Doctor. I will be certain to repay your visit with one of my own tomorrow.”

The Doctor managed a shaky smile, and stood up slowly,

“Of course. Thank you Mister Gray. Good day to you.”

 

Doctor Frankenstein left without having imbibed a single bit of food, but he could not be certain that he would have kept anything down. Now he needed to go call in his favor with Lady Ives, and he was not prepared to reveal nearly as much of his troubled situation to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorian has more than one weak spot when it comes the ladies he's *known*...


	6. Chapter 6

“We’re going out to the theater?”

Rose felt herself growing excited. She hadn’t been to the theater in weeks, and the last memory she had of it was faint, but there was a strong scent of oranges attached to it. Oranges and laughter, and the smoky scent of pine needles. Who had she been with?

Caliban had come to tell her early in the afternoon, that the Doctor had gotten them tickets to a new show playing, and insisted they go on without him.

Rose was reluctant to do so, for she was not prepared to begin courtship with him, but what better place to start? They would have a light supper afterwards, and perhaps some wine. Rose couldn’t think of a nicer evening. She’d not gone on many dates, after all, when one spent time with men for money, they were not very inclined to take her to nice places besides their hotel rooms.

She had only the one dress, so she asked Caliban if he would mind accompanying her into town, to purchase something new for their night out.

He declined, surprisingly, and she then asked the Doctor to escort her.

He’d blinked up at her from where he’d been slouching over his desk, notes and scattered papers all around him, and his chestnut curls wildly frizzy, as if he’d been running his hands through them in frustration.

“You look like you could use a break. Please?”

One word was all it took to break him.

He shot a glance towards Caliban, and the taller man nodded ever so slightly. Rose wasn’t quite sure what sort of relationship the two held, but she didn’t mind, as long as she would have someone by her side.

Once in town, Rose couldn’t keep from staring at everything, relishing every sight and sound, and simply enjoying the chance to breathe the fresh air again. She tugged on the Doctor’s hand, for how else would she be able to keep track of him?

“Rose please, wait.”

They’d already been up and down the street three times, and each time Rose had stared at the gowns in the shop window.

“What do you think of that one?”

The Doctor eyed the sapphire blue silk that she pointed to, and tried not to picture her wearing it, with every curve he knew by heart clad in such rich material.

Would it darken if it became wet? The low cut bodice would show off her pale creamy skin wonderfully, but he feared that Caliban might lose control if left alone with her in that. Then what could he do? He had no assurance that Dorian would actually come to the play, and if he did, would he really try to interfere?

“Oh.”

Rose’s exclamation and halted movement did not warn him in time, and he walked right into her, causing her to stumble forward into a stranger.

“I’m so sorry Rose, I wasn’t…”

He trailed off, finding none other than Dorian Gray himself holding Rose upright with deceptively strong forearms.

The rich gentleman never appeared to be where one would expect, and the Doctor was shocked to see him out and about, but the way he looked at Rose was far more shocking.

He stared at her as if she was a ghost. In a way, she was.

“Rose Tyler.”

She blushed, and straightened up, quickly pulling back from his hold,

“Please forgive me sir. I didn’t mean to collapse in your arms.”

Dorian graced her with a true smile, and his green eyes seemed to sparkle with delight,

“Not at all. I rather enjoy it when beautiful women swoon in my presence.”

Rose laughed, before suddenly frowning,

“How on earth do you know my name?”

Dorian glanced back at the Doctor, and shrugged,

“I make it a point to know everything about everyone. Most especially beautiful women.”

He took Rose’s hand in his, and placed a dry kiss on the back of her hand,

“My name is Dorian Gray, but I suspect you might already know that.”

Rose stared at him, and something tickled the back of her mind, she blinked, and bright lights exploded behind her eyes, and the taste of blood filled her mouth. She gasped and swallowed, desperate to rid herself of the rusty taste, but found nothing there. It had been a vivid memory, and she found she did recognize the handsome man before her.

“Mister Gray…”

She murmured, and he smiled again,

“You look wonderful Rose. As if you found the answer to eternal life. I doubt someone had the time to paint you before you died, so you must tell me your secret.”

The way he punctuated the words with a wink confused her. Painted? Died? Wait, he knew she had died? Why was he not dragging her to the nearest…

“I was at the funeral, of course. But it was not an open casket, so I suppose anyone could have been in there. Maybe you simply wished to retreat from the public eye for a time. However, I will tell you that Ethan has been heartbroken. I suppose you forgot to mention to him you were taking a vacation.”

The Doctor might have spoken, might have protested, but that name sparked another memory. Dark eyes, warm with love, and a scratchy beard against her face during a kiss. The smoke and scent of pine needles, it was from him!

Orange and whiskey flavored kisses flashed across her mind, and she lifted a hand to her lips, feeling the ghost of so many touches.

“Oh my god.”

Dorian looked at the Doctor with a faint expression of awe,

“You have truly performed a miracle Doctor. You’ve brought an angel back down from heaven, and in the process, you have turned the world upside down. I saw you looking at that dress in there Rose, and I want you to wear it tonight. Please, go inside and tell them to send the bill to me. I look forward to this evening.” He looked at her briefly, before returning his gaze to the Doctor behind her,

“Congratulations, I’ll take your offer. I will see you later Rose. Until then.”

He had never let go of her hand before that moment, so when another kiss was pressed to it, on her palm this time, she blinked, startled, and returned to the present just in time to see him walking away.

“What is going on?”

She turned to the Doctor, and he took her arm, gently guiding her inside the dress shop, and off the streets so they could converse in some meager amount of privacy. While waiting for the blue dress to be boxed up, he explained to her as much as he could, without mentioning precisely how she’d died.

“You’ll be fine tonight. I promise. No harm will come to you.”

Rose felt her eyes sting with tears, and she took the box from him, eager to have something to hold on to, to anchor her to this horrible reality, to this world in which she was now a strange and terrible part of.

“What did he mean about my finding the secret to eternal life?”

The Doctor sighed, and looked away from her, unable to face her and tell the truth.

“Like Caliban, you are not like the rest of us. You will not become sick, you cannot easily injure. You will possibly outlive us all. Alongside Caliban, and god knows what else inhabits this city.”

Rose could see from the way he spoke he was not lying. There was more to it. More to her story, but she was not sure she wanted to know any more.

“Am I still human?” Her voice had fallen to a hushed whisper, but he could hear her perfectly well, for he still stood beside her.

“I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> memories begin to return, and things are not as they seem...


	7. Chapter 7

The dress fit like a glove, and Caliban was struck dumb by the sight of his bride in blue. The exact shade of his eyes, he thought with a small amount of pleasure. She was utterly enchanting, and he felt extremely proud to have her by his side as they traveled to the theater.

He’d not noticed how Victor had watched her, his eyes traveling every inch of her, from the gentle golden waves that had fallen free from her elegant hairstyle, to the black tips of her shoes that peeked out from under the yards of fabric.

He’d been too busy drinking her in himself. He wondered how dark the box would be, and if it would be possible to even concentrate on the performance when he had such a delicious creature so close.

They’d taken their seats, and Rose had eagerly shifted her seat closer to the balcony, keen to watch the crowd and the orchestra as they prepared for the beginning of the play, and he took the opportunity to gaze upon her exposed neck and shoulders.

He wondered how it would feel under his hand, would her skin bruise as easily as Victor’s, or not at all? Would she relish it, or would she fight him?

He didn’t really want to hurt her; he’d only been throwing empty words at Victor, in hopes that it would get the proper reaction. It had worked like a charm.

Throughout the first act, he simply sat back and watched her. Something about her was so enticing, even when she couldn’t possibly avoid the fact he wasn’t paying attention to the play, she never told him to stop.

When intermission was signaled, the lights came up, and Rose slowly got up from her seat, stretching delicately, and giving a small yawn.

“Can we go get something to drink?”

Caliban smiled at her,

“I would much prefer to retrieve your drink for you. You are my guest. Wait here.”

As he was exiting the box, he found himself nearly walking into a tall slim figure, with an impeccably designed suit and haunting empty eyes.

“Oh forgive me sir.”

Caliban growled at him,

“Watch where you’re going.”

The man’s face remained serene despite the fact Caliban probably appeared as frightening as any stage villain,

“Certainly.”

The man’s eyes flickered behind Caliban to the door leading to the box, and he smiled coolly,

“I see you’re a guest of Lady Vanessa. How wonderful to meet yet another of her associates.”

Caliban’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, he did not know this man, nor of how he could know the owner of the box, and was about to tell him to move along, when the man pushed past him,

“I know this box. I sat in here a month ago and watched a woman pretending to bleed to death on stage. What an obscene thing to perform.”

Caliban froze. He’d been a part of that production, and he became so distracted by the memory, that when the man slipped into the box, and Rose turned to them both in confusion, he had no answer for her.

“Mister Gray. How lovely to see you again.”

The man took Rose’s outstretched hand and kissed it briefly, before holding it out and prompting her to twirl for him.

“Lovely is precisely the word I was thinking of to describe you Miss Tyler. You are an absolute vision. Tell me you are here alone, and you will come rescue me from the boredom of this play, and join me in my box.”

Rose’s smile faltered,

“Oh. No I am not alone. I am with Mister Smith here. But thank you for the kind offer.”

Caliban grinned at her, smugness overriding the irritation of ‘Mister Gray’s intrusion.

“So sorry.”

He echoed Rose’s apologetic tone, with no sincerity behind it.

***

Dorian Gray wasn’t used to being told no. He refused to take it as answer.

“I insist.”

Rose, bless her, looked as if she was about to accept, albeit reluctantly, but her companion, or date, or whatever he considered himself, stepped between them. His hand rose to push against Dorian’s chest, and he staggered a step back.

“The lady said no. Get out of here before I throw you out.”

Dorian could not see it, but the man had drawn a dagger from his belt, and was fully prepared to use it, despite Rose being so close.

When Dorian stood his ground, he felt it before he saw it. The sting of a blade embedding itself in his torso, just underneath his ribcage.

His mouth fell open in a silent gasp of pain, but he didn’t falter, he simply walked forwards until the man was forced to retreat and yank the knife out.

It was covered with blood, and some even dripped onto the floor, but Dorian smiled, and straightened his shoulders.

“Looks like you don’t know everything you think…Mister?”

The man stared at him with shock evident over his features, and Rose clapped a hand over her mouth at the sight of the red covered blade.

“What have you done?”

She whispered, staring at Dorian in horror.

He took her hand in his,

“Not to worry my lady. I am perfectly fine. We’ve just had a little misunderstanding. You will accompany me to my box.”

Perhaps unconsciously, Rose moved to his side, putting him between her and her former friend.

“I’m afraid I’ve made a mistake.”

The man intoned, his eyes steady on Rose’s form.

Dorian sniffed lightly,

“I should say so. If you ever threaten me or this Lady again, I will bring hells wrath upon you. Even your Doctor can not protect you forever.”

The man’s eyes flashed in anger, and Dorian smirked,

“Oh yes. I know all about his experiments. Rose is living proof of them. You are not the only creature in this world who thinks himself immune to death. You are far from the most threatening.”

When he smiled and revealed his teeth to the man, it was enough to cause him to step backwards, allowing Rose and him to pass.

“Goodnight to you sir. Give the Doctor my regards.”

Dorian led Rose to his box with haste, and she made no remark about the two men in heavy coats who flanked the door.

Once inside, he swore he heard her breathing heavily.

“Are you alright my lady?”

Rose nodded, seeming not to trust herself to speak.

“Do not worry. I will have men sent to retrieve your Doctor. He will not come to any harm. And neither will the American associate of ours... I mean, our friend.”

Rose gasped,

“Ethan?”

Dorian nodded.

“I am sure he will have many questions, but they are not able to be answered by you. In fact, some of them may be similar to ones you have.”

“You might be able to answer one.”

Dorian looked at her, and was stunned once again by her beauty in this reborn form. She looked healthier than she ever had, and his fingers suddenly itched to stroke her hair, to see if it felt as soft as it looked.

“Please, ask me anything you wish.”

“What did you mean when you said I’d found the answer to eternal life? Something about a painting?”

Dorian sighed, and leaned back in his chair, his hands coming together, fingers lacing to form a steeple.

“That is a long and boring story I’m afraid. But the truth is, I am as immortal as you. But I never had to die and come back to life.”

He was prepared for Rose to stare in surprise and confusion, but he was not prepared for her to sigh and for her head to fall into her hands.

“I knew something was different about you. You were not hurt when Caliban stabbed you. You didn’t even hesitate. I feel so lost. I don’t know what I’m going to do. I had no plans for my life because I expected to die before I could really do anything.”

Dorian reached out, and took her hands in his, forcing her to look at him,

“You are more important than you know. If I can help you in any way, please, let me know. I’ve been selfish for too long. I’ve now seen so many things; I can’t avoid any longer the fact that I can do good.”

His hand left one of hers to stroke her cheek, and his thumb wiped away her tears.

“I know that I know you. How close were we, before I met Ethan?”

Dorian smiled sadly,

“Not very. I’m afraid I might have used you a bit for my own purposes. But you were paid well, I promise.”

Rose gave a watery laugh.

“Oh I don’t doubt that. Fancy gentleman like you…not one to let a prostitute be short changed.”

Dorian frowned,

“Don’t call yourself that. You are no longer that woman. You have the ability to do anything you put your mind to.”

“Thank you. That’s the most beautiful thing anyone has ever told me.”

“I endeavor to make every day of your life more beautiful.”

Dorian meant every word.

When Rose nuzzled into his hand, which was still cupping her cheek, he leaned forward, and whispered,

“May I?”

She nodded wordlessly, and her hazel eyes slipped closed as his lips met hers. Gently, oh so gently though even when he knew her before, she was never a fragile damsel in distress, and he still revered her, as he treasured the gift of her kiss.

No crude words came to mind, nor left his lips. She was as bright as the sun, and he was a hopeless moth caught and drawn to her flame.

So Vanessa had turned him down, in favor of her family, he would never hold that against her. But he had also never been able to confess how much her rejection had hurt him, shaped him, and changed him.

He’d not died and come back to life as Rose had, but he had gone through a transformation all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just my idea of how Dorian's "gift" would work...


	8. Chapter 8

Ethan Chandler sat slumped upon the barstool nearest to the end of the counter, and swirled his half empty glass of whiskey. The last time he’d been in this bar, he’d caused no small amount of trouble, and ended up phasing early into his wolven form. The bartender was new, and didn’t recognize him, which was a godsend.

He stared into the glass, and sighed, before looking up to ask for a refill, but found himself turning and finding a ghost in front of him.

“Oh god Rose. Why are you here now? I just had the worst week of my life, and you have to come now.”

She smiled sadly at him, and shook her head, before moving closer, and placing a hand on his shoulder. He jerked away from her, and hid his face in his hands.

“Please don’t touch me.”

Her hand was replaced on his arm, and he took the time to notice her skin was not cold, pale, or truly ghost like in any way. He’d seen vampires, he’d seen spirits, and he knew how they appeared. She looked so real.

He sat up with a growl, and yelled at the bartender,

“What the hell have you put in my drink? I demand a new one.”

The glass made a loud crash as it splintered to the ground from where he’d dropped it off the counter, and before he could protest, Rose was gripping his hands, and preventing him from leaving his seat.

“Stop it Ethan! There’s nothing in your drink. I’m here. It’s me.”

She squeezed his hands, and forced him to look at her, right in her eyes, and he saw the truth. She was not transparent, and she looked so healthy, so vibrant, and so beautiful, he could scarcely believe it.

“It’s you.”

The words were a low whisper, but she’d heard them, and threw herself into his arms.

His hand cupped the back of her head, and he breathed in her scent with tears in his eyes.

“I can’t believe it.”

Her hands held him tightly, and she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek as she pulled back. He didn’t let her get too far, and in his utter joy and relief, sought out her lips.

He knew his beard probably scratched her a bit, but he didn’t care. Her hair felt like silk beneath his fingers, and her form was soft and warm, reassuringly alive.

“Oh Ethan I’ve missed you so much.”

He was still shaking as she led him away from the bar and outside, into the setting sunlight.

“I don’t understand though, Dorian told me he sent people to find you, to bring you to Victor.”

Ethan rolled his eyes,

“You think I was about to go with a bunch of strangers god knew where? I might have accidentally told them to fuck off.”

Rose sighed, and shook her head,

“Of course you did. I suppose you’re lucky I found you. I still need to see Victor myself. He’s got a lot to answer for. I don’t know if you know, but he’s the one who killed me. Then brought me back.”

Ethan had been happy to play along with this delusion, for he could not remember just how much whiskey he’d imbibed, until she said that.

“What?”

“Yes. I did die. It wasn’t from consumption. Victor smothered me.”

Ethan felt every nerve as if it was on fire, and he stepped away from her, not wishing to hurt her if he fully transformed in the street. He prayed he would not.

“Where is he?”

The words were calm and steady, the opposite of the way he really felt.

Rose shook her head again,

“No Ethan. This is my fight. I won’t allow you to waste your anger on him. I’m not the girl I once was. Please, listen to me. I need you to go to Dorian’s and wait for me there. Please?”

Ethan grimaced,

“I can’t promise I won’t take out my frustration on him as well.”

Rose bit her bottom lip to avoid a mad laugh,

“He’ll probably just give you another drink. He’s a friend. Not an enemy.”

Ethan suddenly took her hand, and pulled her into his arms again, pressing a fierce kiss to her lips, parted in surprise.

She gasped into his mouth and he swallowed the sound, his hold on her desperate.

“Don’t worry Ethan. I’ll be fine.” She finally spoke when he let her go.

“Promise?”

She smiled, but it did not reach her eyes,

“Not much can hurt me anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I captured Ethan's voice!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possibly triggering material in this chapter, for physical abuse.

The instant Dorian Gray relinquished his hold on Rose; she had felt her entire brain flare to life. All the memories came rushing back, and she was filled with renewed purpose. She was not some flower to be guarded and protected. She had plenty of her own power, and she was not about to waste another second being pampered in the presence of her past immortal fling. Well, he was a bit more than that, but in that moment, she had no care for it.

“Dorian, please excuse me.”

He looked surprised, but he moved aside without question, and she tried not to notice how he watched her go with a rather defeated expression. She would see him again, and he her, so it was pointless to say goodbye.

She ignored the chill of the night air, and walked the entire way back to Doctor Frankenstein’s warehouse. She knew that Caliban would no doubt have returned by now, and she wanted words with him as well.

But first, she was going to level her frustration on the Doctor.

How dare he take her from Ethan? How dare he offer her the choice of such a life? He could have had the power to simply save her from death, but instead he decided he would use her and turn her into a bride for his first born.

The door was not locked, so she proceeded inside with little announcement. In the gloom, lit only by two lamps, she spotted the Doctor at his desk, his usual haunt it seemed. Did he ever sleep?

He looked up as she approached him, and smiled nervously. He was right to be afraid.

“Did you have a nice time at the theater? I’m surprised you returned without Caliban. Or is he right behind you?”

The Doctor glanced around her, but there was nothing but darkness.

Rose shook her head, and was angry with herself to find her eyes welling with tears.

“How could you do this to me? Why?”

She saw the Doctor’s face drain of color, not that he’d had much to begin with, and he raised his hands at once, the sign of surrender,

“Please, wait, Rose, whatever Dorian told you…I can explain.”

“He told me nothing! I saw it all, in my mind. My memories are back. I don’t know how, I don’t care. All that matters is that you lied to me. You’ve hurt me. Not just me. You’ve hurt Ethan, possibly irreparably. What is he going to think when he sees me? He’ll believe he’s gone mad, or worse, that I’m some spirit come back to haunt him.”

The Doctor slowly stood, and walked towards her, palms still lifted,

“Please Rose, I meant no harm to him. I was only doing what I had to.”

Rose lost her patience with him, and slapped him clear across the face. He’d made no move to stop her, or defend himself, but after the echo of the impact had rung through her ears, he collapsed to the floor, head buried in his hands.

Perhaps she’d hit him a bit harder than she should have.

He remained on his knees at her feet, and she could hear him sobbing.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”

Footsteps thundered behind her and she spun around to face Caliban, who looked positively delighted.

“So you’ve decided to kill him for me? You truly are my perfect match.”

Rose lifted her eyebrows at him,

“I’m sorry?”

Caliban coughed, and shifted his stance, folding his arms and nodding to the Doctor behind her.

“He looks like he’s finally getting what he deserves…not that I’ve been easy on him.”

Rose swallowed back the bile she felt rise in her throat at Caliban’s words.

“What did you say?”

Caliban smirked,

“Well, he’s needed some guidance now and then. I had to show him that I’m not his to be commanded, it’s the other way around. That’s what happens when you create a monster. They become your burden to bear.”

Rose didn’t hesitate; she took measured steps forward, and leveled another slap to Caliban’s face. It was like being brushed by a feather to him, but she didn’t care. His head still snapped back, and he then glared at her,

“What the hell was that?”

Rose pointed at the Doctor, who had now shuffled backwards, and was attempting to rise to his feet, with the help of his desk to lean on.

“You will never hurt him. You will not even think about it. If you do, you will go through me. I think we both know that’s going to be difficult. Right Doctor?”

His voice was weak, and his breathing labored, but he managed a shaky nod,

“Yes. You’re more than a match for him. In every way.”

Rose fought the urge to smile too smugly, and stepped towards Caliban, just to see what he would do. He retreated a step, and then she lifted her chin,

“If you try to stop me from leaving, or even come near me again, I will not have empty hands.”

Rose flexed her fingers and formed a fist so that Caliban could see, and he nodded, moving back and then taking the stairs up to his room, two at a time.

Rose watched him until she could no longer see him, and the door shut with a firm snap. She turned back to the Doctor, and fell to her knees beside him.

“Are you alright? Can you stand?”

He smiled faintly at her, and shrugged,

“Possibly. With a few moments rest and I finally have a use for my cane now. I obtained it for you, in case you would need help walking, but you didn’t.”A gleam of pride shone through his tired blue eyes at her, and Rose felt her heart break.

“Oh Doctor, if only you had told me. I would have forgiven you.”

“Rose, I know what I did was wrong. I never would have. But _he_ told me to. He wanted a bride, and I obeyed him. You have no idea what he did to me. I just feared what he would do if I refused.”

Rose had a pretty good idea, and the fact she’d probably made things worse by hitting him was not far from her mind.

“Not to worry, since I’m strong enough for us both, thanks to you, I’ll help you. We’re going to Dorian’s. You’ll be safe there. He’d promised to have you retrieved but I suppose he got a bit delayed after I left him.”

The Doctor glanced up towards the stairs,

“What about Caliban?”

Saying his name seemed to pain him, and Rose merely held him tighter as she lifted him up.

“Never mind about him. I’m sure Dorian will have some idea of what to do with him. Maybe even find a job for him, somewhere he won’t be able to hurt you.”

“Thank you Rose. I don’t deserve your help. Or your forgiveness.”

Rose reached out a hand, slowly and gently stroking the side of his face where her palm had made contact. There was still a reddened mark, which had not faded completely. She traced the edge of it, and then leaned forward to place a kiss on the opposite cheek.

“Yes you do. Everyone deserves a second chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there hope for the Monstrous Creature?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rare happy moment, a reunion of our two lovers!

When Rose arrived with the Doctor by her side to the Gray estate, it was all Ethan could do to keep from running and pulling her away from the madman.

She only had to lift her hand to him to show she was all right, and to tell him to stay back. The nearest servant came to her and helped the Doctor out of the hallway, and up the stairs, most likely leading him to a guest room.

Only then did Ethan finally approach her.

“I’m so glad you’re here. It’s been agony waiting.”

Rose laughed nervously,

“Yes well, it’s been hell getting here. I was looking over my shoulder every step of the way. Now Ethan listen closely, I need to you let Victor alone. He’s been through enough. He needs rest, and once he comes to find us, you can ask him your questions. Don’t yell at him, don’t threaten him.”

Ethan grinned at her, and snuggled her close to his chest, before kissing her on the top of her head,

“Of course love. Why would I do that?”

Rose stared at him, and eventually the innocent expression faded,

“I know you. You’re hot headed, quick to anger. Perhaps it’s simply the way you are. But trust me when I say, the Doctor is not as strong as he appears.”

“Ah, isn’t this lovely? What a happy reunion.”

The voice of Dorian Gray, their host, filled the room, and Rose reluctantly pulled out of Ethan’s embrace to smile at him graciously.

“Thank you for all you have done. I’m afraid I probably can’t thank you enough.”

Dorian glanced at Ethan before returning his emerald orbs to her face,

“Not to worry my Lady, I’m sure I’ll think of something. For now, could I interest you in some dinner? I’m sure you’re famished after your long evening.”

Rose nodded, and took Ethan’s hand, lacing their fingers together. He was her anchor as she was his.

Dorian amused them with casual conversation, until Rose’s eyelids began to grow heavy with exhaustion and her head was slightly fuzzy from the wine.

She would have liked to pretend she didn’t need sleep, but when she drifted off while Ethan carried her up the stairs; she knew it would have been a lie.

***

When Ethan awoke to Rose in his arms, still asleep, he knew he must still be dreaming. Or perhaps he’d died during a transformation, and this was heaven. Either way, he did not want to move, for fear of waking Rose and shattering the illusion.

She shifted in his embrace, and her leg slipped between his, her knee bending and moving up to brush her thigh against his groin.

So they were both naked, and she was being unconsciously wicked. He didn’t ever want this dream to end.

His hands drifted downward to slide between her legs, finding her slick and hot, and with a stroke of his thumb across her clit, she mewled against his chest, and nuzzled her face into the space between his neck and collarbone.

“Oh love…don’t stop.”

She sighed breathily, and he smiled, his eyes falling shut as her own small hand began to wander down from tracing the edge of his stomach past his hipbone and right where he needed her touch most.

“This…is…without…doubt…the best way to wake up.”

He panted, as she moved her hand steadily, while his fingers played along her folds like he wished he could manage a piano.

But piano’s did not sound nearly as delightful as Rose did when she reached her climax, gasping and moaning as she ground herself against his hand, riding out the aftershocks.

His own orgasm followed quickly, for spurring her along had been his undoing.

It pained him to open his eyes, sure he would find an empty bed, and only the cold wetness on his chest as evidence of his dream.

But no. Rose was smiling lazily up at him, and her hand was still on him, but now she was using the cotton sheets to clean him, and he couldn’t help but grin in reply, as he recalled just where they were.

“What will our host think?”

Rose blushed at his words,

“He’ll probably think we had an early walk out in the brisk air, and that’s why we look so happy.”

Ethan laughed,

“Knowing Dorian like I do, he probably wanted this to happen. I’ll bet you he thought about it all night, and wished he could have been here to see it.”

Rose smacked his chest, and he snagged her hand, pulling her close for a kiss. A sloppy wet tongue in cheek kiss, and she writhed on top of him before rubbing herself over his recovering cock.

“Do you think so?”

Ethan sighed,

“I know so.”

“He’s probably right outside our door then. There’s a peephole just at the right height, and without the sheets, he can see everything.”

“Ugh, yes, no doubt.”

Rose sheathed herself over him, and he let all thoughts of their debauched host fall from his mind.

Well…almost all.


	11. Chapter 11

Dorian Gray might not have been as much the voyeur as his guests thought, but he had been rather disappointed to eat breakfast alone. Considering all the company he had, he was insulted they’d chosen to sleep in, and in doing such, avoid any contact with him.

He was of half a mind to go pay a visit to the good Doctor, and try and wheedle him into having some tea and toast, but eventually he decided to simply have a servant deliver it. He had two other people he was eager to see.

Being in Ethan’s presence, even with Rose as a mediator had been challenging enough. It had been many weeks since he’d last seen the American, and not once had they discussed what had happened after consuming absinthe.

Only a few feet from the door to the pair’s room, he paused, his perfect hearing picking up the unquestionable sound of coupling.

He smiled to himself, somewhat amused, before inching closer, and kneeling to press an ear to the wood.

He was shocked to hear his name falling from Ethan’s lips, and even more so when they spoke of him with rather surprising accuracy. They were wrong on one count, there were no peepholes, but there was another way in.

He could simply walk in. The door was not locked, and he did need to speak to them. After all, they’d missed one meal, and he didn’t want the health of his guests to suffer.

His fingers traced over the door handle, and he hesitated only a few moments, before turning it with precision, and striding forward.

“Good morning! I’m so relieved to see you’re both awake and still here. I was afraid you might have tried to sneak out in the middle of the night. I hope you slept well.”

He crossed the room to throw open the curtains, ignoring the gasp from Rose, and the glare from Ethan, though they didn’t quite cease all movement.

“Don’t you knock?”

Rose managed to speak, despite the fact Ethan’s hands had tightened their grip on her thighs, and she was still on the verge.

Dorian turned to them, meeting her gaze briefly, before allowing his eyes to wander,

“Why should I? If you’d been asleep, I would have woken you.”

Ethan felt his eyes roll back, as Rose squeezed her inner muscles around his cock, desperate to chase back her orgasm. His smart reply died in his throat, and he groaned instead. He missed the smirk that danced around Dorian’s lips.

Rose had nearly come when she heard the door opening, half worried it was the Doctor. She wasn’t quite sure why she’d liked the idea of him discovering them.

Dorian walked right past their bed, and shrugged,

“I hope I’ll see you two later. But please, do put something on. I wouldn’t want you to scandalize our dear Doctor.”

Rose gaped at him, and it might have been from shock at his utter lack of modesty, or from Ethan’s hand brushing over her clit.

Either way, Dorian wasn’t sure he ever wanted to forget how her breasts moved as she was riding Ethan.

If it was the last thing he did, he’d have them both.

Knowing Ethan, it just might be the last thing he did.

***

The Doctor had wandered into the dining room, and upon finding it empty, continued walking until he reached the gardens. They were calm and peaceful, and filled with many exotic plants he guessed Dorian had probably specially obtained. The man might have been vain, but at least he had good taste. A particularly vibrant red flower surrounded by dark purple blooms caught his eye, and he was so entranced by it, he did not hear Dorian approaching, until he stood right beside him.

“Good morning Doctor. Glad to see you’re feeling better, if you’re up and about.”

His soft voice was anything but a comfort.

The Doctor pressed his hand to his racing heart, and laughed nervously,

“Yes well, I thought that there was little point to keeping oneself locked up in such a beautiful home. I must thank you again. I know it was only Rose who convinced you to let me stay here. I don’t blame you at all, you must hate me.”

Dorian shook his head,

“I do not waste my energy hating anyone. There is nothing to be done when someone has wronged you, but to forgive them. For most, life is short. For others, it is full of time to come to terms with the way the world works.”

The Doctor wasn’t sure what the man was getting at, but he decided not to comment.

“Are you hungry? I’ll have the kitchens prepare us some lunch.”

The Doctor nodded, and he suddenly felt the gnawing emptiness of his abdomen,

“Yes, thank you. Will Rose and Ethan be joining us?”

The smile that played over Dorian’s lips was one that did not reach his eyes,

“I’ve no idea.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Sometimes I just can’t believe that bastard.”

Rose sighed and fussed with her hair, trying to get it to stay back from her face. It was a losing battle without a ribbon.

“He’s just…well. He’s odd. I’ll give you that. But frankly, didn’t you find it a bit exciting?”

Rose felt her cheeks flush as she recalled the events of the morning, and when Ethan came up behind her to plant a kiss on her neck, she shivered in delight.

“Oh I ‘spose. But it’s not quite my cup of tea love.”

Rose reached up to pat his cheek,

“You’d be surprised what you could like. I’m a prostitute remember? I’ve seen all sorts. You men think you’re above it all, but you’re damn devious sometimes.”

The way Ethan didn’t meet her gaze suggested she was right, in more ways than she knew.

“C’mon then. I’m starving. ‘Bout ready to eat that pillow.”

He glanced at the offending object that was still lying on their bed and Rose laughed.

“At least you’d get some fiber. Don’t worry. I’m sure Dorian won’t say a word in front of the Doctor.”

Ethan frowned, his eyebrows meeting like two black fuzzy caterpillars on his forehead,

“Why do you think that?”

Rose took his offered arm,

“Because what I asked of you, also applies to him. He is not a fool.”

Ethan snorted,

“Not sure about that.”

***

The clink of metal cutlery against porcelain plates was deafening in the silent dining room. Rose licked her lips, and after finishing her bite of steak, set her fork down with a clank.

“Well this is lovely. But it’s awkward as hell.”

Ethan choked on his sip of wine, and looked at her with wide eyes,

“Rose!”

Dorian, who sat at the head of the table, lifted a hand,

“Not to worry Ethan. I’ve heard rougher language from my tailor. And you are quite right my Lady. I seem to have lost the ability to speak of nothing when I am surrounded by so many guests.”

He winked at her and took a slow bite of his steak. His white teeth flashed at her and his eyes shifted back to Ethan.

“Have you been enjoying your stay in my home?”

Rose could see Ethan gritting his teeth,

“Oh yes. Very much so.”

The Doctor coughed and added,

“The gardens are quite nice. Have you explored those yet?”

Rose smiled at him, as Ethan shook his head.

Dorian grinned at them both,

“I assure you they are one of a kind. Perhaps you would allow me to escort you after lunch?”

Ethan looked annoyed, but he said nothing, while Rose nodded,

“Oh yes. I would like that.”

“Wonderful.”

Silence reigned again until the meal was finished and Dorian stood first, offering his arm to Rose, who had been seated on his right,

“My Lady?”

She accepted his arm and let him lead her away from Ethan and the Doctor, who exchanged a glance. The Doctor’s grip tightened on his steak knife, but Ethan simply stood up and stalked after their host.

“Okay then.”

He mumbled to himself. There was always the library to visit next.

***

Dorian walked Rose around his garden twice, before broaching the subject most heavily on his mind.

“You said something rather curious to the Doctor last night, and I was hoping to ask for your advice.”

Rose looked at him curiously, and patted his hand,

“If I can help in any way, I’m glad to.”

“Second chances. I wonder if you believe it’s true. Can everyone really have one?”

Rose sighed,

“How on earth did you know about that?”

Dorian laughed,

“Well, I had a little chat with your Doctor in this very garden, while you and Ethan lounged about.”

Rose rolled her eyes at him,

“Well, I hope you are not referring to us. I do not think I see that as a possibility.”

Dorian chuckled smoothly, and shook his head,

“No my Lady. I do not. I am referring to Miss Ives. I know I hold some amount of anger against her, but if I could find the strength to ask her for a second chance, and she took it, I know I could forgive her hurting me.”

Rose suddenly looked pained,

“Oh Dorian…what did she tell you?”

He looked down, and for the first time since she’d known him, Rose saw a bit of fear cross his face.

“She told me…that she did not want me. But I know it cannot be true. We had such conversations, and when we…”

Rose smiled encouragingly at him,

“Yes?”

He sighed,

“When we fucked, it wasn’t. It felt like so much more. I felt alive. It was love. I believe it. She’s more than a woman who can reach spirits. She can bring life into those who have none. Those who are empty, hollow, and think themselves lost.”

Rose nodded,

“Sounds familiar yeah. I think you might be in love with her. So go on. Do something magnificent. Win her heart. It shouldn’t be hard. Just be patient. Prove yourself.”

Dorian looked up at her again, and his green eyes were filled with tears,

“Rose, oh my lovely Rose, what would I do without you?”

He cupped her face in his hands, and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“Thank you.”

He whispered the words into her skin, and then turned and left her standing amongst her namesake, watching him go with a hopeful smile.

He’d not been gone more than a moment before Ethan came into view, and Rose laughed quietly,

“Of course you were eavesdropping.”

“I was half scared he was about to drop to one knee and try to steal you away from me, then things took a turn.”

Rose nodded, and snagged his hand, lacing their fingers together,

“Yes, I almost thought the same. But I see in him something that can be fixed. He thinks he’s broken, and perhaps he is. Incomplete is probably a better way to put it. He lacks the piece to complete him. Even if Vanessa is a witch, she’s still got the ability to love.”

Ethan chuckled and pulled her into his arms, stopping their progress out of the garden to capture her lips with his own.

“You’re such a romantic.”

He murmured against her mouth, and Rose nodded,

“I think so. It’s your fault really.”

“The good Doctor had nothing to do with that?”

Rose cocked a brow at him,

“Is that jealousy I hear? Please don’t tell me you’re jealous.”

“Might be. How do you feel about him?”

Rose pursed her lips,

“Don’t ask stupid questions.”

She had pulled away and nearly stepped out the door when Ethan sighed,

“I’m sorry. I can’t ask that of you. I know you’ve been around him, and he was the one who saved you after all. I can never really hate him for that. Even if he did it for his own gain.”

Rose shook her head,

“It wasn’t for his gain! How many times must I tell you? Or can you not see it? The man suffered abuse from the monster he made.”

Ethan’s brow lifted,

“You do realize what you just said? He made his own problems.”

Rose growled at him,

“You’ve no right to say that. You met Proteus. He was no monster. The process is unpredictable. It either makes a man or a monster. Some might say there’s already a hefty mix in man already. The process tips the scale.”

Ethan snorted,

“Is this what he told you?”

Rose straightened her shoulders,

“No. But it is what I have gleaned from his notes. He is a very smart man. But he was in a horrible situation. I forgave him for what he did. You should too.”

Ethan sighed,

“Maybe I will someday. Right now, I just can’t. Ugh. I need a drink.”

Rose bit her lip,

“Go then. Go have a drink, and I will find the Doctor. Maybe he could use one as well.”

She lifted onto her tiptoes and kissed his scruffy cheek before leaving him in the doorway, feeling as lost and unsure as ever.


	13. Chapter 13

Dorian was notably absent from dinner, so when there was a knock on the front door, heard all the way out from the sitting room, everyone assumed it was simply their returning host, perhaps having forgotten his key.

When thunderous footsteps echoed down the hall, the Doctor was immediately on his feet, prepared to run, and Rose pushed up from her chair with such force that the wooden legs squeaked.

“It’s him!”

The Doctor gasped, and Rose shook her head,

“I don’t care. You are to stay right here. I will talk with him. Ethan, same goes for you. Stay put.”

She walked bravely out to the hallway, ignoring the butler who could only point to the tall lanky figure in the entryway.

“Caliban, you are not welcome here.”

The scarred face of the Creature twisted into a grimace,

“I apologize.”

Rose lifted her hands, indicating the butler to close the door, and then she looked back to Caliban.

“What for?”

He sighed,

“Everything. I have been walking this city for the last few days, and I have come to find you, to beg for your forgiveness. If you can ever allow me to repay your kindness, if you can find it in your heart to let me undo any of the damage I have caused…please.”

Rose was skeptical of him, but she stepped closer, and reached up to brush the hair from his eyes, so that hers could meet his.

“You have done irreparable damage to a man’s psyche. How do you plan to go about fixing that?”

“I confess I do not know.”

“I could have you killed for your crimes. What do you say to that?”

Caliban lifted his hands, and held them out to her,

“I will accept your decision, and if you wish to pull the trigger yourself, I will not stop you.”

“Where is this coming from?”

Both turned to find the Doctor, staring at his Creature with wide eyes, something like hope sparking inside them.

Rose tried to protest, but he would not retreat,

“Please Caliban. Why have you had a change of heart now?”

“I saw all that I had done through your eyes. I saw how Rose treated you, when she was born the same as I, and I thought, why had I become such a monster? Because that is how I saw myself. You didn’t, not at first. She didn’t at first.”

Rose nodded slowly,

“You’re only a monster if you behave like one.”

Caliban looked up, distracted by another figure, and Rose sighed,

“Ethan… for god’s sake.”

“Love, if you think I’m going to let you stand up to this creature all by yourself, you’re wrong. Sorry doc, you don’t really count.”

The Doctor frowned, and Rose patted his arm,

“Don’t worry. Ethan’s got a bit of a big head. You count in my book.”

“This is all hunky dory, but what’s the plan?”

Ethan cut through Rose’s thoughts, and she turned to Caliban,

“Yes. Ethan’s right. What’s your plan?”

Caliban shrugged,

“What can I do? Whatever you ask.”

The Doctor spoke up, his voice shaky,

“I’m sorry. I don’t believe you. I can’t. I’ve known you too long. You murdered people to motivate me to find your bride faster. You _hurt_ me, even when I already had her.”

Before Rose could stop him, he’d walked over to Ethan, snatched his pistol, and fired it at Caliban.

At such close range, there was no avoiding the bullet. Three more shots pounded into his flesh, pushing him backwards, and he fell back onto the floor, blood pouring from his chest wound.

“NO!” Rose heard herself scream, and she turned to the Doctor, but Ethan had already wrestled the gun from his grip, and the man had collapsed to the floor, his face hidden by his hands.

The gun had felt so heavy against his palm, and pulling the trigger had not been easy. The Doctor had barely been able to see through the tears in his eyes, but there had been no doubt. He’d destroyed his monster.

Rose ran to Caliban’s side, but it was too late. His heart had been directly pierced by one of the bullets, and it was pumping the blood from his body faster than it could be stopped.

She took his hand, careless of the red that was soaking her dress and covering her hands, and pressed it to her heart,

“You had the potential to be good. You did. You came here. That shows such courage.”

Caliban coughed, splattering more blood out onto his front, and he shook his head,

“I don’t know. I’m not sure I could have ever stopped that side of me.”

His words were a harsh whisper, and Rose could see his breathing becoming more and more labored.

“I’m so sorry Caliban.”

Ethan pulled Rose to her feet, and she reluctantly let go of Caliban, watching the light in his eyes go dim. The Doctor had not moved, and all she could hear him saying was that it was all his fault. That might have been true, but Rose was not prepared to accuse him of anything. He’d confronted his demons, or in his case, his Created demon, and defeated it, at great cost.

***

When Dorian returned home he found nothing amiss, for his own household staff were far too efficient and secretive to dare speak to him of what had happened.

He thought he smelled bleach in the front hallway, and went in search of his guests, only to find the rooms empty, as if no one had been there all day.

He didn’t catch sight of the note until the next morning when he took his breakfast in the garden. Tucked beneath the large red and purple rose, was an envelope. Inside there was only a single sentence, and it was signed by Victor Frankenstein.

_“Sometimes, there can be no second chances.”_

**_Victor Frankenstein_ **

 

 

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry...  
> here's hoping season two heads in this semi-direction...


End file.
